


The Master's New Alliance

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Master (Doctor Who), Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Top Ashad (Doctor Who), some hints at one-sided Master/Ashad but it's a pretty minor part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: In an attempt to get back at the Doctor, the Master calls the leader of the Cybermen to wreak further chaos on the already destroyed Gallifrey. Getting the Cybermen on his side, hurting the Doctor, becoming the most powerful force in the universe, the Master has big plans for his new venture. However, the Lone Cyberman may not be as susceptible to his manipulations as expected, and, once again, the Master finds himself in trouble, his scheme backfiring on him quite sorely.
Relationships: The Master & Ashad (Doctor Who)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Master's New Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Watching their scenes, Ashad seemed so annoyed the whole time while talking to the Master, and they have a noticeable size difference, I couldn't help thinking of a spanking scenario 😫 The Master really fucks with people a lot and is just mean and naughty, I love him and using him for spanking scenarios 🙈 Again, the energy that the scenes he and Ashad had, and the throat grabbing moment! I couldn't not imagine Ashad snapping and spanking him right there after that insult to the Cyberium, he was just so pissed off and physically stronger, that's where my mind goes 😫😫👀👀

“ _ Robots _ ?  _ Really _ ? I mean, it’s not necessarily a  _ bad  _ idea and I see where it’s coming from, but, it lacks  _ vision. _ ”

Ashad stared down at the erratic man with discontent in his eyes.

“ _ You dare question the strategy of the Cyberium? _ ”

“I’m just saying that I’m sure we can improve it! Let’s kick around some ideas. The universe is already full of robots, any  _ idiot  _ could turn themselves into a robot!”

Having this  _ pest _ discredit the abilities of the all-knowing Cyberium was enough for Ashad. He snapped, growling and seizing the purple man by his throat.

The Master took in a sharp breath and tensed up, trying to keep calm while under the threat of being choked by an angry cyberman. He raised to his toes as Ashad pulled him up by the neck, trembling slightly.

“You want to be the dominant force in the universe, I can facilitate that. If you give me the chance, combining all the knowledge of the Time Lords and the Cybermen, we will be  _ unstoppable. _ ”

A pause, and Ashad removed his hand from the Time Lord’s throat. Maybe there was some point in keeping him around a bit longer after all. If their collaboration could provide a real benefit, it may be worth his time of day. However, before properly engaging in anything of the sort, Ashad had some things to set straight.

Organic beings had inconveniently soft and sensitive bodies, all covered in nerve endings, it will however be convenient for Ashad to exploit that for the purpose of disciplining his new potential ally. Disrespectful behaviour was to be met with immediate consequences, and Ashad was going to make  _ sure  _ that the Time Lord learns this lesson.

“We may form a collaboration,” Ashad stated.

“Great! You won’t regret it, I’m sure you will soon learn how  _ useful _ and  _ skilled  _ of an ally I can be,” the Master was once again getting too close for comfort in Ashad’s face, giving him, what might even seem like a flirty grin. 

“However, you are in need of correction. Before we can proceed with anything else, I shall administer your punishment for insulting the Cyberium.  _ Such behaviours will  _ **_not_ ** _ be tolerated _ .”

The Master stared at him dumbfounded and sputtered as Ashad grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Ashad walked over to a surface he could sit down on, throwing The Master’s body over his metallic knees. Ashad clamped his heavy arm around the Master’s torso, effectively pinning him in place.

The Master gasped at the escalation, and flinched as his body was handled in such a careless manner, as if he was some ragdoll. Ashad’s knees were hard and uncomfortable to lay upon, knocking the air out of him as he was tossed upon them. His strength being incomparable to Ashad’s, there was no way he could push himself upwards, he was truly trapped, at the mercy of whatever Ashad wanted to do to him. The Master didn’t want to freak out in front of him, he still wanted to impress Ashad and come off as a cool, charming ally. But in a situation such as this, keeping himself from panicking was more than a little difficult.

Ashad got right down to business, the coat was pushed up the Master’s back and Ashad’s hand raised to bring down onto the seat of his colorful trousers.  _ God, this clown looks ridiculous, it isn’t enough that he behaves like a fool, he even has to dress like one, _ Ashad thought. The Cybermen of course all had a sleek, handsome, uniform design, these two Time Lords however, choose to present themselves like  _ that. _ Was putting yourself in hideous garments a requirement for being a Time Lord, he pondered.

While Ashad mused on the oddities of Time Lord fashion sense, his hand was smacking away at the Master’s fleshy bottom in a steady rhythm. Being a robot, getting tired was not an issue, so Ashad had the full intention of not stopping until the Time Lord’s pain receptors have been adequately overstimulated, however long that would take.

When the Master’s initial shock of what was happening had passed, all he could feel was pain as Ashad’s mighty hand struck him again and again. The pace wasn’t that fast, but each collision took his breath away from the sheer force behind it. It got worse and worse as it went on, his hand falling on the same spots, leaving behind nasty bruises that would serve as a reminder of Ashad’s wrath if the Master was planning on doing any sitting in the following days.

“ _ Ah! _ W- Ashad! Cyberleader-  _ Sir! _ I have n-  _ Ow! _ Nothing, but respect for the cyber _ UM! _ It was-  _ Ah! _ mere suggestion!” The Master’s speech kept changing pitch with each new impact to his rump. It wasn’t the most graceful negotiation attempt, but it wasn’t easy to have grace while getting your butt walloped by a Cyberman’s hand, “Please! Stop! Let’s talk about this!  _ Ow! _ ”

“There is nothing to talk about. Your punishment will be over once you’ve sufficiently repented for your transgression, when I and the Cyberium have decided that this point is reached. Do not attempt escape, it will only prolong our reconciliation.”

Seeing that the apologetic approach hadn’t worked, the Master got angry. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting free for a while, since  _ God knows _ at what point they’ll deem him ‘ _ repented _ ’ enough. After a particularly hard blow to the undercurve of his arse, he cursed and punched the ledge with his hand. The Master was kicking and hitting the ledge that Ashad was sitting on, screaming in rage, demanding to be released. But this only hurt his hands as this did nothing to affect Ashad, to him, he just looked like a child throwing a tantrum. The Master stilled for a moment, cringinging at his stupid predicament, there had gone his chance of maintaining any dignity then.

It was intense, painful and mortifying. The Master was sure he never wanted to get on a Cyberman’s bad side again, especially if the Cyberman was a tall imposing leader, with a little too much anger and pride than a regular Cyberman should possess. ... _ Well _ , ok, maybe getting on people’s bad sides was kind of his brand. He just had to be more careful  _ not  _ to get in the clutches of people who apparently believed in such old fashioned discipline, which is something that he regrettably has received more than once, throughout his journeys and misadventures around the universe. 

As cunning as he was, surprisingly his plans didn’t always work out and the people he wronged saw it fit to get their vengeance through physical means. Whether it be an enraged merchant, snagging him by the scruff, and giving him a hiding for attempted theft right on the spot, in front of others who laughed at the unlucky  _ scoundrel _ getting what he deserves. Or law enforcers catching him in an act of arson and sentencing him to a judicial caning. Which  _ had  _ to be executed in a public square, where the locals could gaze and heckle as the vandal got his  _ rightful  _ chastisement. People could be so  _ sadistic,  _ the Master thought, not that he couldn’t relate.

The Master had no idea what to do, tears of frustration and pain were prickling his eyes. He crossed his arms, nails digging into his own skin as he clutched so tightly, he raised his eyes toward the paralysis field. Maybe that was the only blessing about this, at least the Doctor wasn’t conscious to witness his humiliation.

  
  


_ Or so he thought. _

~~

It was true that the Doctor couldn’t  _ see _ what was happening in the room where her physical body was trapped. She could, however, see the Master’s consciousness that had come along to show her the various secrets the Time Lord’s had kept from her.

It was a bizarre, shocking and deeply upsetting experience. She wasn’t sure if the fact that he was there made it better or worse. On one hand, it was slightly comforting not to go in alone.  _ On the other hand _ , he seemed to be adamant on trying to upset her further, insisting that she’s going to be in more pain than he was, acting condescending when she asked follow up questions, and was honestly quite getting on her nerves.

The Master had bragged to Ashad of how he could be in two places at once. Unfortunately, both of his consciousness were linked in a way that he hadn’t expected. Just as the Matrix-bound Master had finished explaining another part of the story and was basking in the Doctor’s utter distress, he felt  _ something  _ that made him jump. And there it was again! After the feeling didn’t go away, he knew something must be wrong. Every few seconds it was like something was.. kicking, or  _ slapping _ his rear. And they were no half hearted smacks either, those were hefty blows, it didn’t take long for his backside to heat up and start aching quite noticeably. Oh no, was his body being .. _ spanked?!?  _ By who?! The Lone Cyberman? W-why? He knew he had wanted to impress him, something like  _ this _ didn’t seem like a good sign.

But the worst part was that he still had to deal with the Doctor, monologuing wasn’t easy when it keeps being interrupted by random curses or gasps.

“ _ Mph! _ ” the Master bit on his lip as another wave of pain washed through him, he had to use all of his willpower not to grab or rub his already throbbing behind, the Doctor would surely notice and start asking questions.

“And after that, the rest of the information was encrpt- _ Eh! _ ed...”

“...Sorry, what?” The Doctor narrowed her eyes at him in suspicious enquiry.

“It was encrypted, ok?” The Master spoke stiffly, trying his hardest not to let any emotion slip through.

“...Are you ok?” 

“Yes!” The Master threw his hands up, gesturing, “Why wouldn’t I be! _ -Ah! Motherfuck-! _ ”

His hands flew behind him, clutching his lower buttocks, being hit in that area just hurt the  _ most _ , and it unfortunately managed to catch him off guard. Opening his eyes, he saw the Doctor’s expression. Her eyebrows were raised and he knew that look in her eyes, she won’t let go without an explanation.  _ Great, he fucked up!  _ Now she was going to pry until she got the truth and then start laughing at him, completely _ ruining _ the mood of the dramatic reveal that he had planned.

He immediately moved his hands to cross them over his chest in a defensive manner, trying to brush off the accidental outburst as best as he could. 

“Uhm, cramps, anyway, where were we-”

“ _ Cramps?  _ Those sure are peculiar cramps you’re having.”

“ _ Yes!  _ What, are you some, ..some,  _ muscle cramp expert _ now? I don’t remember ever seeing your medical school diplom-  _ ah! _ ” He visibly winced, internally freaking out, knowing he did  _ not  _ sound okay at all. He barely managed to stop himself from screaming, at whoever was fucking  _ spanking  _ him right now, at himself for letting the Doctor catch onto what was happening and at her for being so  _ nosy _ !

The Master tensed and glared at her silently, he was determined to be  _ absolutely _ stoic and  _ not  _ give her any more reason to probe him! But turns out, that didn't work too well. The Master’s nerves were strung  _ high,  _ having to wait through the anticipation of where and how hard the next blow would fall, and when they  _ did  _ fall, it was always a shock. Poorly concealed flinching and gasping completely gave away his distress and the Doctor could only look on, baffled by what was happening.

“..Right…, I may not have a medical school diploma  _ yet,  _ but somehow I feel like I have enough qualification to say that something is  _ really  _ not alright with you.”

She stepped closer to him and eyed him curiously.

“Hmmm _ ,  _ what is it that’s bothering you that you’re acting so suspicious about, that you’re so set on hiding from me?”

The Master was sweating under her scruciating gaze, but already felt like he was giving up. It was too late, she was going to sniff something out, all he could do is stand here and wait until she inevitably finds what she’s looking for.

“ _ Wait!  _ Your consciousness,  _ you  _ are your consciousness, your body’s probably still back there in that room with me, somethings happening to it!” it  _ clicked  _ in her head and she beamed, “You, this may be a wild guess but, you grabbed your butt… oh my God, are you being  _ spanked?! _ ”

A look of panic flashed in his eyes for a moment, but he shook his head dismissively.

“No! No, why would you-, that’s a  _ ridiculous  _ guess, how stupid would you be to guess th-  _ Ah! _ ”

The Master shot a hand in front of his mouth, but realized it was too late. The look on the Doctor’s face said it all. She had  _ somehow  _ got it out of him and he didn’t do a good job convincing her. He put his face in his hands and groaned loudly as the Doctor laughed, covering her mouth with her own hand.

“ _ Ughhh! _ No!  _ No! _ That’s not tru-  _ Ugh, just leave me alone!!! _ ”

He yelled at her, despite knowing there was no way to salvage his dignity now. After cursing and damning her to Hell, he gave up and grabbed his butt again, vigorously rubbing away at the heated flesh.

The Doctor shook her head sympathetically.

“Can’t stop getting into trouble, can you? Oh, but who's on the  _ giving  _ end then? Ha, is it that Cyberman bloke you had the hots for? I honestly thought he’s a bit out of your league though, sorry.’’

He wanted to zap her dead right there, if they’d been in their physical bodies instead of the Matrix. He scowled, stomping his foot in frustration and turning away from her. The set up was  _ ruined!  _ All he could do was hope this ends soon, but after  _ this,  _ it would be hard to make her take him seriously again.

~~

The  _ actual _ Master was, maybe  _ blissfully _ , ignorant of what was happening in the Matrix. He was sensing  _ some _ distress from the other side of his consciousness, but wrote it off due to how stressful and upsetting the whole situation was by itself anyway.

Ashad  _ still  _ hadn’t deemed him  _ repented  _ enough and the Maser felt like at this point he’s willing to regenerate to get out of this. Hah, “ _ repentance _ ”, the cyberbastard was just enjoying this! On one hand, the Master could understand, he  _ did _ have a nice arse,  _ even  _ a Cyberman can appreciate that, as anyone should. And, what was also likely, was that Ashad was still bitter over old feuds that the Time Lords have had with the Cybermen. The Cyberium was in him after all, all the losses and conflicts of the past stored within it, so, wouldn’t it be a treat to have such a  _ powerful, smart  _ Time Lord at their mercy. Who better to use as a scapegoat to take it all out on. Oh, the perils of being accomplished and desirable, the Master thought.

While stroking his ego was always a way to cope, he was desperate to escape. Yet his squirming only made Ashad grip him tighter, making him feel like he was going to suffocate. Then, the next blow didn’t come as usual. But the brief hope the Master had, was interrupted by Ashad’s hand tugging on his trousers. The Master whipped his head around, but Ashad got distracted, relieving the pressure on his back for a moment. He seized this opportunity immediately, using all his might to push himself off Ashad’s lap. In a split second he had managed to slide off to the floor and was ready to leg it, but these plans were soon thwarted when Ashad gripped the back of his collar. 

Ashad stood up and pulled the Master up by his clothes, turning him towards himself sharply.

“ _ What did I say about escaping? _ ” Ashad groweled.

“You were- You were trying to take my trousers off!” The Master said with a strained voice, struggling to stand on his tiptoes as Ashad was pulling him off the ground. He looked like a kitten being held by the scruff of it’s neck.

“I needed to know if your flesh had turned a satisfactory shade of red to know if I could stop,” Ashad said and put his leg up on a metal box, “and that’s what I intend to do now.”

The Master found himself getting hauled up over Ashad’s knee, Ashad’s arm wrapping around his waist, trapping him in place. This position was less restrictive, but that definitely didn’t mean more comfortable. He was doubled over Ashad’s bent leg, arms left dangling toward the floor, he almost felt more helpless than before.

Ashad impatiently grabbed his trousers again with the other hand and just  _ pulled,  _ the top button flying off as he tore them with force. 

“No!” The Master yelled, helplessly flailing his arms and kicking the box in anger, “Don’t rip my clothes!!”

Ashad only scoffed and yanked off his purple underwear in one rough movement.

The Master’s face was completely red. He may have liked Ashad initially and maybe would’ve wanted to take his pants off for him in a  _ different  _ situation, but now he just felt vulnerable and ashamed at having his bare butt exposed to Ashad in such a manner.

“Ughh, you could’ve at  _ least  _ bought me dinner!” despite everything the Master tried to lighten the mood.

“Color level,  _ insufficient _ ,” Ashad stated in his cold robotic voice.

In reality, it was almost more than sufficient, the Master’s posterior was a dark red shade, covered with purple bruises. By the looks of it, he  _ should’ve _ learned his lesson already, but the attempt at escape proved that further punishment was necessary. The Master had irritated Ashad anew and was going to pay until he learns that Ashad won’t take anything less than  _ absolute _ respect.

The Master whimpered at the idea of more punishment, not sure he could handle any more. He wasn’t given much time to prepare himself before Ashad resumed with the onslaught. The current position allowed for much more movement and the Master couldn’t help being animated. He kicked his legs furiously, punched Ashads leg and let himself go, “Ow!”ing and yelping loudly. It wasn’t like he was stoic earlier or that he hadn’t shed a few discreet tears already, but now, especially since he was being slapped on the bare skin, everything, the pain and the shame, were amplified. Utterly defeated, his backside engulfed in blazing agony, he sobbed, watching his tears fall to the floor.

Ashad had estimated that the Master should reach his breaking point after a few dozen more smacks, and he had been right. When the Master gave up the struggling, crying openly, Ashad knew he must’ve finally gotten the message through. Seeing this, he aimed a few sharp, focused blows to the lower part of his arse, and decided that the corporal punishment of the Time Lord had been successful and executed thoroughly.

He took away the arm that had been holding The Master on his knee, and took the back of his jacket to lift him off his leg and put him back on his feet. Ashad released him and glared down at him silently, allowing the Time Lord a moment to recover.

The Master stumbled backwards and reached down to grab his trousers and pull them back on. He whimpered at the friction and went to close them, realizing the button was ripped off, he cursed himself for not having a belt, hoping the zipper would be enough to keep them in place.

_ Pathetic creature _ , Ashad thought as he watched the Master wiping the tears off his face and whimpering as he rubbed his surely throbbing backside. He was broken down and hurt, right where Ashad wanted him, it was the perfect time to establish how exactly this  _ alliance  _ is going to work.

“Alright,  _ Time Lord _ , look at me! These are the rules of our  _ collaboration.  _ I do  _ not  _ take  _ orders  _ or ‘ _ suggestions _ ’ from  _ your  _ kind. I hope this experience will  _ discourage  _ these behaviours from repeating in the future, but if they do, I promise you’ll  _ regret _ them. ”

He paused, observing the look of utter dejection in the Master’s eyes and leaned in.

“A brat like you may not be used to it, but you will  _ not  _ be in control.  _ I  _ am the leader and I will be treated as such,  _ disobedience _ doesn’t fly by me,  _ understood? _ ”

The Master felt a lump in his throat, Ashad’s words were making tears prickle at his eyes again, but he tried his hardest and managed a weak nod and response without shedding tears.

“Yes..”

“Yes,  _ what? _ ” barked Ashad's booming voice.

“Uh, Y-yes.. Sir?”

“That’s better,” Ashad straightened back up to his full height, giving off a dominant intimidating air. 

Ashad tried to keep his face straight as he observed the defeated Time Lord. Now that was  _ much  _ better. He will destroy any trace of rebellion that he has, he will learn his place and recognize Ashad’s leadership at all times. Someone like him could only be suitable for collaboration if he was an obedient little creature. 

Ashad wasn’t completely stupid, especially not with the Cyberium inside him. He could see that the Master’s motivations to bring him here weren’t just a pure wish for the reconciliation of the Cyber and Time Lord race, but rather eliciting jealousy and anger in the  _ other  _ irritating Time Lord. The Cyberium had some information on them, but not the full story of their relationship. Ashad didn’t care and didn’t want to be dragged into the middle of it, and it was rather  _ annoying  _ when the Master kept coming onto him,  _ but,  _ if this is  _ really  _ what the Master wants, oh, he is going to give it to him. Disturbing him, the great Cyber leader, for some petty relationship drama,  _ not  _ the best choice, but he’s going to take advantage of it if he’s already here. In theory, Ashad  _ shouldn’t  _ have emotions, but he had the unfortunate flaw of not being fully converted. However, in a moment like this, he rather revelled in the  _ joy  _ of utterly humiliating a cocky Time Lord.

“Are you armed?” Ashad asked.

The Master looked up at him, hesitant to give an answer.

“ **_I asked you a question!_ ** ”

“I- uh,” The Master stammered, afraid to reveal too much, but wasn’t given a choice. Ashad stepped up to him and forced him into a pat down, immediately finding the TCE.

Ashad snatched it away and examined it in his hand, scowling,

“Oh this, I’ve heard of what this is. Killing people by shrinking them, fascinating, fortunately you won’t be needing this while around me.”

The Master watched helplessly as Ashad dearmed him, stashing the TCE away in a compartment in his suit.

“Wouldn’t want you getting any  _ ideas.  _ And that’s not the best start of an allyship, you do _ not  _ get to ignore my commands!”

At a complete loss, the Master simply gave a feeble reply.

“I’m sorry.. Sir.”

“Stand properly, don’t fondle yourself while talking to me!” Ashad barked, as the Master had absent mindedly began massaging his aching posterior again.

“I’m sorry, Sir!” he dropped his hands to his sides right away. The Master felt miserable, at this point Ashad had become just plain scary, he must’ve really gotten more than he’d bargained for with this little involvement with the Cybermen and was regretting it fast.

Ashad knew he was being difficult on purpose, wanting to make the little Time Lord squirm. Was it cruel? Yes. But Ashad had never been the sympathetic type, and a  _ Time Lord  _ was the last person who he would make an exception for.

“Alright then,” Ashad smirked behind his mask _ , “ _ go on, show me what else your planet has to offer for us. _ ” _

  
Nodding, the Master cast a glance back at the Doctor, she was still fast asleep in the Matrix with his other self. He knew sooner or later when she wakes up, she will realize that his plan to bring Ashad here hasn’t worked entirely in his favor. He looked to Ashad, gesturing to a hallway and meekly led him forward. There was still a possibility to turn this situation around, maybe if he managed to snatch the TCE back, or run, or, worst case scenario, get the Doctor to help him. But for now, all he could do was keep on Ashads good side while still in his sight, another cyberspanking was  _ not _ something he wanted to experience again anytime soon.


End file.
